


Four

by idkimtired



Series: counting princes [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Assassin AU, M/M, just wanted it out of my head :), very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimtired/pseuds/idkimtired
Summary: The prince fights surprisingly well. He uses his slight height advantage as much as he can while fighting like the world will end. Well, his world is about to, supposes Andrew, so that's fair.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: counting princes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Four

The prince fights surprisingly well. He uses his slight height advantage as much as he can while fighting like the world will end. Well, his world is about to, supposes Andrew, so that's fair. It's not enough. Andrew pins him to the wall where he continues to struggle until Andrew rests a knife at his throat. The stubborn set to his mouth remains, even as he freezes. Andrew uses the following silence to listen for any running feet or warning calls alerted by the sounds of their fight however brief but Nicky did his job well. Utter silence echoes back at him through the gilded rooms and halls. Satisfied he turns back to the prince in front of him, cheeks almost as flushed as those ridiculous curls after their fight, drawing attention to eyes Andrew is close enough to see are a brilliant bright blue, angry and defiant.

Andrew is not particularly patriotic. Nor is he especially devoted to his cause. He knows all the others are doing this out of a sense of justice, a belief in a better world. He, on the other hand, has nothing to say to the man in front of him. No declarations of why his life should end, no righteous promises, no vengeful accusations. Nothing. The number four on the prince’s cheek says enough. 

That doesn't mean he has any reservations in slitting his throat.

“The worst assassin sent after the most useless prince I assume?” Andrew narrows his eyes, wondering what he’s playing at. The prince just smiles, cold, cruel and taunting. “If it’s just you killing us all, take your time with Riko.” Sharp. Merciless. Interesting.

“Interesting last words,” says Andrew despite himself, then scowls, annoyed that the prince managed to get him to speak. He fixes his face back into boredom but the prince catches it, something lighting up in his eyes. Idiot. His smile becomes more amused, more real.

“I do my best.” It’s so rare Andrew meets anyone interesting. He wonders why he hasn't already killed him. 

“Your defences are terrible,” he says instead, watching that infuriating grin widen and considers using the knife in his hand before listening to an answer.

“Well, neither the Crown Prince or the King are here and what do we matter?”

“Are you really stupid enough to try argue that you’re too useless to kill?” Andrew doesn't know what he’s playing at and he doesn't like it. Even if he makes a fair point, one Andrew himself had brought up during the planning - these were the wrong princes to target, sure moral might take a blow but the country would continue on without them. It won't stop him from doing what he said he was here to do. The prince considers for a second.

“No. Kill Riko. The rest of us… probably. We’d be of more use to you alive.”

“It's a little late to be changing sides.”

“I'm not changing sides. I was never on their side.” 

“You were born on their side, Nathaniel.” He uses the prince’s name as a weapon, a reminder of where he comes from and feels the prince stiffing against him, eyes going cold as the ice their colour suggests. 

“No.” Andrew rolls his eyes, unimpressed by the denial. “I was forced - there’s a difference. And it's Neil.” His voice is serious for once, bitter and dangerous. It holds at least a hint of truth, he knows. This prince had once tried to run with his mother, not exactly a sign of willing loyalty, but he had been caught and he had returned. That was all that mattered.

“Neil?” repeats Andrew thoughtfully. How mundane. “Hm. Those are less interesting last words.”

“I'll make you a deal.”

“I'm not here to make deals.” The prince ignores him and keeps talking.

“Get me out. Get me out and get Jean and Keven out too and we’ll help. Having princes move to your side is bound to help, we’ll sway people towards your cause just by siding with you. It'll prove something is wrong.”

“You want to run.” 

“Yes.”

Andrew isn't ready for the grief in his eyes when he says, “Others are after the other princes. There's nothing I can do for them.” Neil struggles with it for a second before his eyes harden.

“One prince is still better than none.” Andrew hates that he’s considering it. He agreed to this because it was the only means to an end, because it was proof of a non existent loyalty. Really the royal family deserved it. But now another option is opening and, as infuriating as he is, he doesn't feel like killing the prince. He tilts his head as he thinks, aware of Neil tracking his movements. A prince to the cause probably would help but Andrew doesn't really care.

“What’s in it for me though?” he says and sees Neil’s features shift in surprise at his indifference. Why everyone expected Andrew to be a fierce believer in the cause was beyond him. The rebellion kept him and, more importantly, Aaron fed and away from Drake and conscription. It's convenient, it's something to do, it makes Aaron happy. Andrew dislikes the royals but it doesn't mean anything. The prince is searching his face intently as if looking for the answer to a puzzling question in Andrew’s features. He won't get it. Eventually he shrugs, the movement jostling Andrew who strengthens his hold, moving closer.

“I'm pretty entertaining.” Really? Of all things that’s what he went with? Andrew drops him and steps back in disgust.

“One wrong move and i won't even think about it,” he warns, twirling his knife once before putting it away. He marches out without looking back or waiting for an answer but makes sure he can hear Neil’s footsteps following him as he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> the rest of the story is continued in the rest of the series but focuses on different ships so sorry if you dont like those ships :/
> 
> please - tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
